Look to the sky: A GerIta Holy RomexItaly song fic
by carrotgirlhatty
Summary: Based off the song "Look to the sky" by SySF Feat. Anna which appears in KONAMI's PS1 Dance mat game Dancing stage party edition. (Although I think it features in other games too) After being unable to sleep, Italy looks at the sky and thinks about how every thing is far away... Just like Holy Rome...


**Okay, I know this is probably a really weird song choice since most people pick pop songs or Vocaloid ones but for those who don't know "Look to the sky" by SySF Feat. Anna is a dance mat song from one of the really old games for PS1: Dancing stage Party Edition (Which I still have) and is actually one of my favorites since is was what got me into DDR in the first place when I was a little kid. I think it appeared in some of the other games too but I don't really know if it doe and ,if so, which ones. Anyway the idea to make a song fic using this for Holy RomexItaly/ GerIta has been bugging me for a while (and by that I mean a few hours...yeah...I'm just that weak!) so I eventually decided to make it. Personally, I think the song fits the two couples really really well but I guess that's for you guys to decide.**

**I don't own Hetalia, Look to the sky or DDR: Dance dance revolution or PS1 or whatever.**

**Normal writing is the story and the lyrics are in italics.**

**This is my first song fic (if you don't count the spamano one in progress) so I'm sorry if it's bad.**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

"I'll be back…I promise…"

* * *

Italy tossed and turned in bed. One amber eye slowly opened.

"H-Holy Rome…?"

_Feeling sad and lonely cause I can't find you…_

_Call your telephone and there's never an answer…_

The Italian sighed.

"Oh…It was just that dream again…"

_Said you loved me…_

_Kissed me…_

_We were in Heaven!_

He had always been having that dream…The memory of their final encounter…

* * *

"Holy Rome!" A young Italy ran after the little boy who was boarding the ship.

"I'm sorry for refusing your offer! I just don't want to see you get hurt! Don't leave me!"

The Holy Roman Empire looked over his shoulder.

"Italy…"

He hurried over to the Italian, tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have treated you like that! But I have to leave! It's the best option for both of us!"

He hugged Italy tight and, for a moment, their lips touched.

Tears welled up in Italy's eyes.

"Will you come back?"

The Holy Roman Empire nodded.

"…Yes."

"…I'm going to miss you…"

"I know…I'll miss you too!" The Empire held Italy's hand and gave in a quick squeeze.

"But don't worry…I'll come back home for you after the war is over. So wait for me until then, okay?"

"…Si…" Italy sobbed quietly. Holy Rome smiled before letting go of his love's hand and walking back towards the ship.

"I'll be back…I promise…" He called over his shoulder.

And then he was gone...

* * *

_Said I'm sorry…_

_Love you, want you forever…_

* * *

Italy turned to look at the clock.

22:59...Germany had told him not to come into his room until after 4:00 at the earliest.

He sighed as he got out of bed, not feeling like sleeping anymore.

"Maybe I just need to take my mind off it for a while…" He thought to himself as he quietly opened the balcony door and stepped out onto the small platform.

The night air blew through his hair and made the thin fabric of his pyjamas flutter.

Italy closed his eyes.

It was nice how it cooled his skin, hot from being out in the sun and training all day.

It felt like he was flying…

Looking up, Feliciano saw the black skies stretched out above him, dotted with little silver stars.

"Ve~ It would be so nice to fly up there… I bet it feels good…" He chuckled to himself before a distant planet caught his eye.

"Holy Rome…"

_Every night I look at the sky…_

_Call your name and wonder where you are…_

A tear trickled down the Italian's cheek.

"Are you out there, Holy Rome? Are you somewhere far far away?"

Nobody answered calling Italy to sigh and place his arms on top of the balcony wall, using them to cushion his head as he drifted off to sleep.

Another tear ran down his face.

"…Where are you? I miss you, Holy Rome… Come back… I'm…Wait…Ing…"

_Every night I look at the sky…_

_Baby, miss you…_

_Won't you come back?_

* * *

"Italy, what did I tell you about leaving your underwear lying around my house?" Germany asked as he walked into the North Italian's bedroom one hour later, holding up a pair of yellow boxers.

He placed them in one of Italy's drawers which had been left half open and slammed it shut.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?"

The faint sound of snoring could be heard from outside.

The German nation took one look at the nation hunched over the edge of the balcony and sighed.

"Hey…You're gonna catch a cold if you sleep out here." His voice had softened as he gently picked up the smaller nation and began to carry him bridal-style to the bed.

"Honestly…What am I going to do with you?"

"Holy…Rome…"

Germany stopped and looked down at the sleeping Italian as tears appeared in his closed eyes.

"Don't leave me… Come back…"

The German smiled sadly.

"Italy…"

He placed the pasta loving nation on the bed and tucked him in before brushing away his tears.

Finally, Germany placed a small kiss on Italy's forehead.

"Mmmmmm…Pasta…" The small Italian began to feel more at ease as his face began to soften and the crying stopped. A familiar dazed smiled appeared on his lips.

Germany chuckled before taking a small chunk of wood out of his pocket and placing it on the bedside table.

He walked out of the room and stopped at the door.

Looking over his shoulder at the sleeping personification of Northern Italy, Germany smiled.

"I came back…Just like I promised!"

* * *

**So what did you guys think?**

**Don't forget that this was my first song fic to be published so if ou have any constructive criticism then it's very welcome! :)**

**Also, the piece of wood at the end is what remains of the deck brush that Italy gave Holy Rome for those who didn't understand that bit.**

**Now that's out of the way I really should be getting to bed since I have a maths exam tomorrow (which I just know I'm gonna fail!) so yeah...**

**I'll update my other stuff soon as I finish my exams on friday!**

**But until then...BYE!**


End file.
